lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pilot: Part 1
Opis Film rozpoczyna zbliżenie kamery na zamknięte oko ludzkie, które nagle się otwiera. Kamera odjeżdża do górę pokazując mężczyznę leżącego w gęstych zaroślach. Jest ubrany oficjalnie w ciemny garnitur i biała koszulę. Jest posiniaczony, zakrwawiony i wydaje się, iż niema pojęcia gdzie jest. Szelest w zaroślach powoduje, że odwraca głowę w tym z którego ono pochodzi. Dostrzega tam psa, żółtego labradora, patrzącego na niego. Pies jednak płoszy się i znika w zaroślach. Mężczyzna zbiera się w sobie, z trudnością wstaje i opiera o drzewo. Sprawdza kieszenie marynarki i znajduje małą buteleczkę wódki. Kiedy orientuje się gdzie jest, ogarnia go zaniepokojenie. Przełamuje ból i rozpoczyna bieg między drzewami w nieokreślonym kierunku. W czasie biegu kamera pokazuje biały, sportowy but zwisający z gałęzi krzewu mijanego przez mężczyznę. Po krótkiej chwili dociera na piaszczystą plażę. Kamera pokazuje spienione fale rozbijające się o brzeg morza. Po chwili z przez szum morza zaczynają docierać odgłosy warkotu silników i krzyki ludzkie. Uwaga mężczyzny, a wraz z tym kamera odwraca się w kierunku dochodzących odgłosów. Widzimy scenę katastrofy lotniczej. Na planie dominuje fragment kadłuba pasażerskiego samolotu, ze sterczącym w górę, częściowo zniszczonego skrzydła. Widać ciągle pracującą turbinę silnika odrzutowego. Słyszy coś – ludzie krzyczą. Odkrywa co go tu sprowadziło – katastrofa samolotowa, ludzie w szoku. Pewien mężczyzna uwięziony pod wrakiem. Pewna kobieta nie oddycha. Kobieta w ciąży woła o pomoc. Biegnie by pomóc, jak tylko będzie w stanie i zbiera innych by mu pomogli. Jeden z nich pyta go o imię: „Jack”. Po początkowym szoku spowodowanym katastrofą, sytuacja się nieco ustabilizowała, Jack odkopując porozrzucane bagaże i znalazł igłę i nitkę. Oddalił się w głąb wyspy by zając się swoją własną raną, gdzie spotkał młodą kobietę. Poprosił ją by pomogła mu zaszyć otwartą ranę na jego plecach, następnie wyjaśnił jej ze jest lekarzem. Wracając do reszty rozbitków: robili co mogli. Sayid przedstawił się Charliemu i wziął go do pomocy przy rozpalaniu ogniska, dzięki któremu ewentualni wybawcy mogliby ich zauważyć. Hurley wyciągał jedzenie z samolotu i rozprowadzał je między ocalałymi. Michael szukał swego syna, Walta. Wreszcie, na plażę wrócili Jack i jego nowa przyjaciółka, Kate. Jack wytłumaczył jej, ze gdyby znaleźli kokpit samolotu, mogli by wezwać pomoc przez radio. Kate powiedziała, ze widzi dym unoszący się znad dżungli.- i jeżeli Jack chciałby iść to sprawdzić, ona pójdzie z nim. Gdy tylko Jack chciał jej to wyperswadować, grupa usłyszała dźwięk z wnętrza wyspy – głośny, przerażający, potworny ryk który ciągle się nasilał. Czubki drzew trzęsły się i cokolwiek by nie powodowało tego dźwięku, oddaliło się, zostawiając przerażonych rozbitków. Następnego dnia, Jack i Kate mówią pozostałym, że idą odszukać resztę kadłuba. Charlie mówi że chce iść z nimi. Cała trójka wyrusza w drogę. Po drodze Kate uświadamia sobie że skądś zna Charliego, lecz nie pamięta skąd. Charlie mówi jej, że był basistą w zespole Drive Shaft., czym sprawia jej radość. Podczas gdy cała trójka kieruje się w głąb wyspy, niebo pogrąża się w ciemnościach i uderzają pioruny. Na plaży wszyscy szukają schronienia, gdyż dziwne dźwięki z dżungli znów się odzywają. Jack, Kate i Charlie odnajdują w dżungli wrak. Nie widzą żadnych śladów ocalałych. Wspinają się do kadłubu. Po otwarciu kokpitu znajdują pilota. Kiedy Kate i Jack przeszukują kadłub, wydawałoby się martwy pilot budzi się. Dają mu wodę i mówią że „przynajmniej 48” pasażerów przeżyło, a także że minęło 16 godzin od katastrofy. Pilot powiedział że stracili łączność 6 godzin przed katastrofą. Zboczyli z kursu o tysiące mil – na Fidżi. Grupa ratunkowa będzie szukać w całkiem innym miejscu. Pilot pokazuje ze sygnał się utrzymuje, próbuje nawiązać kontakt, Kate znajduje Charliego w łazience, wtedy to słyszą znów dziwne dźwięki – tym razem tuż obok nich. Chcą ujrzeć co to jest, spoglądają przez okna kokpitu. Kiedy pilot wyczołguje się by coś zobaczyć, porywa go jakaś tajemna siła. Kadłub opada na ziemię, Charlie, Kate i Jack uciekają w popłochu. Trójka rozbitków walczyła o życie z tym czymś. Charlie upadł, Jack zawrócił by mu pomóc, przerażona Kate znalazła się sama w dżungli. Charlie przybył do niej niespodziewanie, deszcz przestał padać – tak nagle jak zaczął. Zawrócili by znaleźć Jacka. Był niedaleko razem z ciałem pilota – wiszącym na czubku drzewa nad nimi. Zastanawiali się, co mogło zrobić coś takiego. Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie imię Boone'a brzmieć miało "5". Później jednak producenci postanowili zmienić je na Boone. Wprowadzili zmiany w scenariuszu za pomocą programu komputerowego, który wszystkie "5" zamienił na słowo "Boone". Doprowadziło to do śmiesznej zmiany w dialogu między Jackiem i Kate w scenie szycia rany: "1, 2, 3, 4, Boone!". * Produkcja tego odcinka okazała się być najdroższą w historii telewizji. Doprowadziło to do zwolnienia szefa ABC Entertainment - Lloyda Brauna. * Wg pierwotnych planów Jack miał zginąć w tym odcinku, ale te same plany zakładały, że jego rolę zagra Michael Keaton, a nie Matthew Fox. * Sceny na plaży kręcone są na plaży Mokule'ia, która znajduje się na północno-zachodnim wybrzeżu wyspy Oahu. Scenografią dla ucieczki Jacka, Kate i Charlie'go przed potworem był Turtle Bay Resort. * Według niektórych mężczyzna wessany przez turbinę samolotu to autor książki "Bad Twin" Gary Troup. * Boone częstuje Shannon batonikiem Apollo. Cytaty Kate: Chyba zaraz na ciebie zwymiotuję. Jack: Idzie ci świetnie. Kate: W ogóle nie wyglądasz na przestraszonego. Nie rozumiem tego. Jack: Strach to dziwne uczucie. Moją pierwszą samodzielną operacją była operacja kręgosłupa 16-letniej dziewczyny. Po 13 godzinach zacząłem ją w końcu zaszywać i... Niechcący naruszyłem jej kanał kręgowy. Miejsce, w którym zbiegają się wszystkie nerwy. Tkanka jest tam tak delikatna, że...po prostu pękła. Nerwy wysunęły się z niej, jak spagetti. Wypłynął płyn rdzeniowy. Moje przerażenie było... jak szaleństwo, takie prawdziwe. A ja wiedziałem, że muszę się z tym uporać. Więc dokonałem wyboru. Pozwoliłem, aby strach zrobił swoje. Aby zadziałał. Ale tylko przez 5 sekund. Tylko tyle chciałem mu dać. Więc zacząłem odliczać. Raz..., dwa...,trzy...,cztery..., pięć. I strach zniknął. Wróciłem do pracy, zaszyłem ją i nic jej nie było. Kate: Mnie poszłoby gorzej. Od razu rzuciłabym się do ucieczki. Jack: Nie wydaje mi się. Przecież teraz nie uciekasz. Galeria Grafika:VincentinJungle.jpg|Vincent w dżungli Grafika:CharlieandSayid.jpg| Charlie i Sayid słuchają "Potwora" Grafika:PilotandJack.jpg|Rozmowa Jacka i Kate z pilotem Grafika:PilotDead.jpg|Pilot po spotkaniu z "potworem" ar:الأولى، الجزء 1 da:Pilot, Part 1 de:1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1 en:Pilot, Part 1 es:Pilot - Part 1 fr:1x01 he:פיילוט, חלק 1 nl:Pilot, Deel 1 pt:Pilot, Parte 1 ru:Пилот. Часть 1